


Closer

by pxnsophical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Denial, F/M, I'm horrible, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, dom reader, fuck toys, its just a lot going on, submissive credence, toy, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnsophical/pseuds/pxnsophical
Summary: "I hear the secrets that you keep when you're talking in your sleep." 
I can't write a summary to save my fucking life :/





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering the title is from Kings Of Leon and they're album 'Only By The Night', summary is from 'Secrets' by The Weeknd. 
> 
> This IS a mommy kink fic and if it's gonna freak you out that Credence is portrayed with a need to be punished and controlled by a woman who actually loves him and he knows does it out of love for him, please god don'T READ. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

     It had been years since his escape from New York and in Europe he had been slowly building a new life. Within months of the move a girl who had frequented the book store/cafe he worked at had begun worming her way into his life. She’d helped him through a lot and he confided in her heavily. Almost a year after meeting and Credence had finally felt comfortable enough to allow her to kiss him, weeks passed and he initiated a little more. She never pushed him, not past what he could handle. Two years later and he’d confided that he wished she’d take control over him, that in his formative years he’d been ruled without praise or forgiveness, only punished in the worst of ways. He wanted her to help rebuild himself inside and out, help shape him as a person. He wanted her to dominate him. This way, he had told her, though you have the control, I _gave_ it to you. A year passed and they’d fallen into their roles quite well.

  


~

  


     Credence knelt with his legs trembling, hips in line with the coffee table, cock bobbing in front of the toy his Mommy had set out for him. The object was long, gelatinous, and cylindrical, a ribbed hole through the center. His cock, already aching from her teasing throughout the day got throbbed painfully. His mommy walked towards him, rubbing her hands slowly together. When she reached him, she immediately knelt down. “M- Mommy?” Credence stuttered, but she only responded with a soft smile. “Trust me, baby boy.”  


  


     She slowly took his cock in her hands and he shivered at the feel of lukewarm lube against his heated skin. Softly, she pumped up and down his length, reaching back to roll his balls between her fingers. He whimpered, bucking into her hand with every tug at his sensitive flesh. “Credence.” She tutted, “stay still.” He let out a shaky whine between his teeth but tried desperately to keep himself still, almost disobeying his Mommy when she placed a thin metal cock ring on him. “Oh,” he sighed softly when she leant forward to kiss gently at his tip before drawing away. “Good boy, baby. You’re doing so good.”

  


     He flooded with warm at her praise, mind emptying of anything but the wish to fulfill her every desire in the hopes of just one more “Good boy.” He loved being her good boy. Loved being good for her, loved knowing he could do things right for her and that she loved him, too.She stood again and pulled him closer to the table, lining his flushed cock with the tube. “Now, baby, I know you wanted to make Mommy feel good tonight-“ He nodded voraciously, “but yesterday you misbehaved-“ he whimpered, but she continued without acknowledging it, “so today you’ll have to watch Mommy make herself feel good and just imagine with this little toy I brought you.” He pouted, but said “Thank you, Mommy” because even though he couldn’t make her feel good at least she brought him a toy to pretend. She smiled, before letting her face melt into one of disappointment.

  


     “You still must be punished, though.” She sighed and his knees quaked. He both hated and loved what was coming next. “You know what to do, Credence.” And he did. He bent over the table in front of him, head next to the weird toy his Mommy had set out for him. He hated this because he hated disappointing her, loved it because it felt so damn good and she put him in his place so well. Loved him before, after, and during. Punished him only because she loved him and because she knew he was a big boy and could take it. If he was completely honest, he only misbehaved the day before so Mommy would punish him. He had a feeling she knew.

  


    “Count, kitten.” She ordered, placing one hand on the center of his spine and rubbing one slowly across his asscheek. He nodded and she pulled her hand back, smacking him roughly in one cheek. “One!” He gasped, precum oozing out of his tip. “Two!” He whimpered, jerking forward. “Th-Three!” _oh god_ “Fouuur! oh, Mommy!” “Last one, Credence, “Five!” He cried with shudder, relaxing against the table while her hand rubbed soothing circles against his burning cheeks. She bent over, nuzzling into his hair, kissing his scalp softly as he panted beneath her. “You know your place, little boy. You know what Mommy wants.” He nodded desperately, “I’ll be better next time!” He assured. “Good boy.”

  


     “Up.” She commanded, and he peeled himself off the table. She brought a towel and laid it out on the couch in front of the table and knelt down on all fours, bare ass so close he could touch it and god, did he want to. It was almost heartbreaking how badly he wanting to inch forward and devour his Mommy’s cunt, how badly he wants to feel her writhing beneath him. The way she reacted to him and only him shook him to the core _every_ time.He craved it. Craved her.

  


     He nudged the tip of his cock into the toy and waited, eyes focused on her as she pulled out a toy of her own. It was pink and curved, shaped like a very thick ‘U’. She laid it beside her with a soft smirk, sliding forward even farther until her back made an intoxicating downward arch and Credence moaned deep in his throat. With one hand she reached down to gently run her fingers up and down her slit, spreading her wetness. She played for several minutes, pinching her clit and slapping her slowly dripping cunt, flinching forward in the way she knew drove him mad. It wasn’t until her fingers delved into her own wet heat that he dared drive his cock into the toy. She scissored two fingers within herself, pulling them out slowly and spreading them so he could see her juices as they clung to her fingers. He moaned, thrusting forward into the toy. It was long enough to cover most of his length but left the tip unsatisfyingly exposed on the other end. He thrust shallowly into the toy, feeling the ribbed insides rub against his tip. He fit snuggly and it felt good as hell but not as good as his Mommy’s pussy would feel, velvety walls sucking him in.

  


     “M-Mommy, you look so pretty,” He whimpered, watching her delve back into her dripping cunt, spreading her slick upwards towards her puckered hole where she used it to tease one finger into her asshole, following it shortly with another. He fucked into the toy with renewed vigor when she slipped a third finger in, softly rubbing her spongy walls until she relaxed enough to where she no longer felt a stretch. She reached for the toy and he let out a low “ah, _fuck_ ” before realizing his mistake. She whipped around, toy in hand. “Excuse me, Credence?” and he moaned low in his throat. “I’m sorry, Mommy, I didn’t me-“ but she didn’t give him a chance to apologize, and he loved it. His jaw was wrenched open, mouth filled with the taste of silicon as she slid her toy across his tongue. He closed his lips around it, shaking with pleasure when she whispered a soft “Beautiful baby boy, my baby.” She forced the toy further into his mouth and he gagged when it hit the back of his throat but swallowed back tears and opened his jaw just a little bit further. “Mommy loves the look on your face right now,” she teased, “You’ve got tears in your eyes but you look like you love having my toy cock in your mouth.” He nodded slowly, eyes fluttering and she felt herself soak at how easily he lost himself. She ripped the toy from between his teeth and knelt down again, sliding the toy dripping with his saliva into her pussy, sighing wantonly before slipping the other side into her ass. She gasped softly at the fill before pushing it in the rest of the way, legs trembling when she pulled it out and pushed it back in slowly, feeling the textured toy drag across her walls. “O-oh” she whispered shakily.

  


     They’d barely gotten started and Credence was falling apart, panting loudly as he drove himself slowly into the toy. The way his mommy looked, pussy chasing the toy every time she pulled it out of her, legs trembling, shook him to the core. Her ass sucked in the toy like it belonged there and her glistening cunt did the same, he could only imagine how good it felt for all of her holes to be full. He knew she loved the feeling. Sometimes, when Credence was really good, She’d let him fuck her with a buttplug in. It was his favorite because she always came _so_ hard and for _so_ long. “Mommy, you look so pretty” he gasped after one particularly hard thrust into the toy and he took to fucking it in long, hard strokes. He saw a chill run down her spine at his words and she turned her head to him slowly, “yeah, baby? I do?” and he moaned at the way her words seemed to tease him. “Yes, Mommy. So pretty.” She hummed in pleasure before gripping the toy tightly in her hand, pulling it out, and shoving it back into her holes so hard she lurched forward. She did it again and again, the wet sound of her juices squelching in her pussy had Credence shaking, precum practically pouring from his tip. That was another thing his mommy loved about him, he seemed to cum by the gallon.

  


     Cries of “Yes, Credence, good boy baby, yes” brought Credence from his thoughts and he whimpered, falling forward until his head was bowed and has back arched, hands on the table. He fucked into it hard and fast, chasing his release with no strategy or form. “Mommy! Mommy I’m close, mommy please please mommy I w- I wanna-“ he babbled, teetering right on the edge. She had wanted to deny him but the sound of his cries behind her had softened her resolve considerably. She backed up, pulling the toy out of her dripping pussy, and tapped his bottom lip. “Open.” She gasped. He obeyed instantly and she shoved the half of the toy covered in her juices between his lips, forcing it to the back of his throat immediately. He gagged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and she smiled. “Good boy.” His cock twitched.

  


     She knelt down in front of him, pressing her cunt up against the other entrance to the toy where his cock stuck out about two inches. He was barely inside of her but the sweltering heat of her pussy and the fact that it was _her_ was enough. He fucked into the toy and his mommy and she rubbed at her clit, whimpering with every teasing thrust he made into her, trying to force his cock deeper and deeper each time. It wouldn’t go any farther, though, and he felt two tears slip out in desperation. He took the toy out of his mouth and huffed. “Mommy,” he whined “Mommy, I want more.”

  


     It took her a minute to find the breathe to reply, but when she did, it was rough and just what he needed. “No, Credence. You take what Mommy gives you, and you give what Mommy wants. She wants you to cum inside her. Cum, Credence.” And with a few more thrusts, balls banging into the hard wood of that table to give him just enough of an edge, he plunged as deep into his Mommy’s pussy as he could and came, shudders wracking his body. She moaned deep in her throat, feeling her velvety walks sucking in his hot seed as it pumped spurt for spurt from his cock. So much. She loved it. It filled her up, warm and sloshy. Most of all, she loved watching Credence’s face when she pulled away from him, laying down on her back with her legs spread wide and her hips titled upward so he could watch her aftershocks push thick, white rivers of his cum from her pussy. “Look at you, Credence.” She whispered, reaching down with a finger to gather some of the creamy liquid, bringing it up to her lips where she slowly sucked it off. “Look at you, pouring out of me.”

  


     He stood like that for a while, a man entranced, watching her pussy spasm and his seed pouring out of her. After a few minutes she tutted, laying one leg over top off the couch and the other off the edge, spreading herself even wider for him.

  


     “You’re really just going to let it get on the couch? Clean up your mess, Credence.” He didn’t have to be asked twice, diving forward with his mouth open and waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been edited yet, sorry.


End file.
